


Lobster Crisps

by sashimiontoast



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Grocery Store, M/M, boys chasing each other, fight for FOOD, no literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimiontoast/pseuds/sashimiontoast
Summary: So the two guys chased each other through the aisles of the store, dodging customers, trolleys and dirty glares.('reached for the same snack' prompt)





	Lobster Crisps

 

 

_ Yes yes yes. _

 

Jae was ecstatic. He sped up his pace and half ran/walked to the shelf at the back of the grocery store.

His favourite packet of crisps. The red packaging literally beamed invitingly. 

 

_ Lobster…flavour... _

 

_And there was only one left._ Jae smirked to himself.

_ He really was the luckiest man alive. _

 

Jae reached the shelf and was about to take the final packet when-

 

_ Another hand reached out. _

 

Jae’s breath hitched. _No.. PLEASE no._

 

He turned his head slowly. The boy next to him wore a sheepish smile, his hand on the packet. Jae glared.

 

The stranger coughed. 

 

“Listen, I really _really_ need these. crisps.” the stranger half whispered half shouted, his voice full of urgency. He seemed to be sweating slightly. Jae realised that someone probably put a gun to his head to get these damned lobster flavoured chips.

 

Jae sighed. “Well. Im afraid…I can’t help with that.” And with that, he took the packet and ran.

 

 

“ _WAIT_!” 

 

Jae looked back. _What the hell???_ The boy was chasing after him.

 

So the two guys chased each other through the aisles of the store, dodging customers, trolleys and dirty glares.

 

They looked like absolute _retards_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Jae halted to a stop, holding his knees trying to catch his breath. 

 

The stranger stopped a short way behind him his hands on his hips, also out of air.

 

“Y-you really need these huh?” Jae said

 

The boy’s widened. “Well no _SHIT_. I’ve been chasing your lanky ass for the last 5 minutes!”

 

“Yeah yeah- _WAIT_ , who are you calling _LANKY_?”

 

The boy sighed in frustration. “Never mind. Keep your damn chips.”

 

And with that he walked away. 

 

Jae was victorious. 

 

However something gnawed at him. He looked down at the packet in his hands. Suddenly it didn’t seem that important. It was literally just crisps. Jae could buy them any other day. But this guy- _who knows what his situations is? What if it was a life and death situation? What if he really needed these lobster chips?_

 

Jae groaned in frustration. His overthinking and guilt got to the best of him. He ran after the guy.

 

“Wait! Here.”

 

He handed him the crisps.

 

The latter’s eyes widened in surprise. And it was then where Jae got a proper look at him.

 

He had dark deep eyes that kinda resembled a fox’s. His black hair was a mess after the ‘chase’ and his light caramel skin glistened slightly with sweat.

He wore ripped black jeans and an oversized sweater. His right ear had a silver earring in it.

 

He took the packet hesitantly. “Thank you.”

 

“Yeah yeah. Sorry about that.” Jae mumbled and was about to leave when-

 

“By the way I’m Brian.” 

 

He had his hand drawn inviting Jae’s to shake it.

 

Jae took it. _Warm_.

 

“I’m Jae.” he said.

 

And then Brian smiled. Jae felt the world spinning. **_Woah now._**

 

_'What? Wh- HOW is that fair? How is it fair for someone to have such a perfect smile? What kind of world was this? Where someone with a smile as breathtaking as this  is allowed to just exist? what the even he_ -'

 

“See you around.” he said and turned away.

 

Jae stood gaping. 

 

_ What just happened?  _

 

“Not if i see you first.” he muttered absent mindedly.

 

 

 

_ Lobster crisps were indeed underrated. Jae concluded. _

 

_ Foxes however, were not. _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i rlly enjoyed writing this hehehe
> 
> jae's love for lobster is an inspiration for this.
> 
>  
> 
> also whats wrong w me always comparing youngk to a FOX?? can i PLEASE come up w something else.
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWAYS i hope u e njoyed! sorry if theres any mistakes...
> 
>  
> 
> pls leave a kudos n some nice stuffs in the comments ty ily!!! x


End file.
